Shiva (episode)
Shiva is the twelfth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 222nd episode of the entire NCIS series. In addition, this episode also marks the debut appearance of NCIS Deputy Director Jerome Craig and also the final appearance of Arash Kazmi. Synopsis Following on the events in the previous episode, the NCIS team struggle to come to terms with the incident that has left both Eli David and Jackie Vance dead and they rally to protect Ziva from any further attacks but she isn't interested in sympathy or even stopping to grieve because there's only one thing she wants more than anything in the entire world and that's revenge. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Director Leon Vance telling NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs that Vance's wife, Jackie Vance is dead which leaves Gibbs completely devastated. In Israel in 1994, thirteen year old Ziva David lights a candle as her father, young Eli tells Ziva that it's her turn and that she should say the blessing. Once she's lit both candles, young Ziva then begins waving her hands over the candles as her father and two unidentified people, one a man and the other a woman look on. Closing her eyes and holding her hands in front of her eyes, young Ziva begins singing a prayer in Hebrew. She briefly looks to see her father nodding in approval. The scene then morphs into the present day and shows Ziva as an adult chanting in Hebrew. She then removes her hands from her eyes, revealing that Ziva is exhausted. "Why?", she wonders. "Why should I not be so angry?". It then shows that Ziva is the only person inside a lone synagogue as she continues to wonder with all that has been taken, why should she have faith in Him? She then begs Him to show her a sign. "Show me a sign that I should not lose hope", Ziva begs, closing her eyes. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening has Ziva on alert yet she doesn't know how to react, wondering whether or not the newcomer is a friend or an enemy. Not one to back up, Ziva gets to her feet and turns around, her hand reaching for her holstered SIG-Sauer. She then stops upon realizing that the visitor is none other than her partner, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. "Tony", Ziva says calmly. Tony remarks that she hasn't been answering her cell so he had their colleague, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee do that ping thing. Ziva just stands there, looking at Tony as he states that he should have known and that here she is. Ziva gets straight to the point and asks Tony what he wants. Tony wants whatever she wants/whatever she needs: friend to talk to, shoulder to cry on. Ziva states that she's done crying. Tony then tells Ziva that he is sorry. Ziva appreciates that but sympathy is the last thing she wants right now. Tony then approaches her, asking her to tell him what can he do? What does Ziva need? It then cuts to Ziva who glances at Tony for a few seconds before she says "Revenge". Act One In Vance's office, SECNAV Clayton Jarvis remarks to the President that the shooter's dead but those who hired him are still at large with Jarvis stating, "Of course, sir" before hanging up. As he ends the call, Jarvis tells Gibbs that POTUS- President of the United States is on board and that the Secretary of State is giving them 48 hours before telling Israel what happened. Gibbs states that they won't need that long. Jarvis looks up, stunned at the fact that Gibbs has an idea who's behind this? Gibbs remarks that they might. Jarvis states that it should never have come to this and that Gibbs should have told Jarvis the second Eli David set foot on American soil. Gibbs simply tells Jarvis that he doesn't report to him. Jarvis then states that Director Vance should have but insists yet again that someone should have damn well told Jarvis himself. Gibbs remarks that Eli David arrived here one day and was dead the next before telling Jarvis that there wasn't a lot to tell. As he gets up and begins pacing around the desk, Jarvis believes that it certainly is now and that once word of Eli's death gets out, there'll be fingers pointing from Baghdad to Belgrade, not to mention the Palestinians, the Iranians and every single radical group that's going to line up to take credit for killing Eli David. Gibbs states that the wagons are circled and that it's a secret worth keeping if it prevents war. "Good", Jarvis says. Gibbs then stands up and heads for the door, only to stop as Jarvis asks him if he's talked to Leon. Gibbs turns back, admitting that he hasn't since last night. Jarvis just looks lost in thought before asking about Deputy Director Craig and Jarvis believes that Craig's off visiting another port of call. Gibbs tells Jarvis that Craig is on a flight back home now. Jarvis remarks that he hopes that Craig is up to filing the Director's shoes at a time like this. As he opens the door, Gibbs remarks that Craig won't have a choice. With that, Gibbs leaves. In the morgue, NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard closes the door of a locker area, telling Jackie Vance's remains to Rest in Peace. Ducky then stands there, his face full of despair and horror as the morgue doors automatically open with Gibbs arriving in. Gibbs calls Ducky's name but Ducky simply stands there, dazed. As he stands at the slab area where the shooter's body lies, Gibbs wonders if Ducky's alright. Ducky remarks that he just finished autopsying Jackie Vance and the cause of death for Jackie was a single gunshot through her temporal lobe. As he heads over, Gibbs calls Ducky's name again. Ducky then remarks that Deputy Director David's remains are resting in an area just above where Jackie Vance with Ducky stating that he's awaiting further instructions. Gibbs then states that he asked Ducky if he's all right. Ducky finally looks at Gibbs and admits that some days are better than others before wondering about Gibbs. Unsurprisingly, Gibbs wants to know about the shooter. As Gibbs heads back, Ducky remarks that the shooter's cause of death was suicide by cyanide, a three word nursery rhyme and a popular means of escape throughout history for cowards with Ducky stating Goering, Himmler, Goebbels and that there's still no identification. With that, Ducky heads back to join Gibbs who tells Ducky that McGee isn't having any much luck. Ducky states that maybe medical records could help because it seems that cyanide was only expediting the inevitable. He then wheels a silver bowl over to Gibbs who looks down at it. In the bowl is the shooter's liver which is also laced with tumors. Gibbs wonders what that is. Ducky remarks that it's the shooter's liver and that it's riddled with inoperable tumors. Furthermore, it doesn't appear to have been under with treatment with Ducky stating that he would have given the shooter six months. "Made killing himself easier", Gibbs remarks. However, Ducky then states in a tone laced with clear disgust and anger that pity does not validate cowardice. It then cuts to Gibbs who looks at Ducky. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *The song playing in the last few minutes of the episode is Patty Griffin- "You Are Not Alone". *This episode is the highest rated episode of the entire NCIS series as over 22 million viewers watched the episode. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackie Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jared Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Kayla Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Shmeil Pinkhas Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Arash Kazmi Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Roland Ames Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jerome Craig Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ilan Bodnar